


Fantasies

by pollyglyph



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyglyph/pseuds/pollyglyph
Summary: Paulie and Iceburg have sex and discuss Paulie's fantasies (pwp)





	Fantasies

Iceburg unbuttons his shirt and lies down on the bed on his front, and Paulie sits over him. He spreads some oil in his palms and rubs it into Iceburg’s back.

“Just there,” Iceburg says.

“I can feel that,” Paulie answers, feeling between Iceburg’s shoulder blades. “You’ve got a knot here.”

Paulie presses firmly with his fingers, and works the spot on his muscle from side to side. Iceburg winces a little.

“Not quite so hard, if you don’t mind.”

“Sorry,” Paulie says, easing off a little on the pressure. “It might still be a bit uncomfortable though. Need to work it out a bit. It’ll help take that ache out of it for you.”

“Ok. That’s fine.”

Paulie works at the knot until he feels it soften a little. He smooths his hands down Iceburg’s neck and over his upper back and shoulders and gradually feels Iceburg’s body start to relax beneath him.

“You’re going to have to stop sitting at your desk for such long stretches,” Paulie scolds. “I get that you’re hard at it, but at least get up from your drafting work every now and then to do some exercises or something.”

He moves down to knead out the tension at Iceburg’s lower back.

“Might be good to work at your posture when you’re at your desk too. Make sure you’re not sitting all hunched over. If you’d take better care of yourself I wouldn’t have to do this for you at the end of every day.”

He sweeps his hands down Iceburg’s back in long strokes.

Iceburg raises his head a little, and he turns back and smiles at Paulie.

“But it’s so nice when you do,” he says.

Paulie bends to kiss him.

“If you want me to give you a massage, you don’t need to wreck your body just to have an excuse to ask,” he complains. “I’d do it anyway.”

Paulie wipes the oil from his back and gets up. Iceburg pushes himself up and turns to sit.

“How’re your wrists?” Paulie asks. He sits back over Iceburg.

“Feeling better since I’ve started with those exercises,” Iceburg says, stretching out an arm and he flexes his wrist. “I think the carpal tunnel seems to have settled down now.”

“It better have,” Paulie replies. “You could barely hold a pen when it was at its worst. Glad I’m not still doing your drafting work for you, I’m still not very confident with it.”

He takes Iceburg’s hand and runs his thumbs firmly over his palm and up his forearm.

“I know this project’s a big responsibility,” he adds. “But you’ve got a responsibility to take care of yourself too. I don’t want you struggling with chronic pain. And if you don’t take the time to properly stretch or rest that’s what’s going to end up happening.”

He lets Iceburg’s hand go and takes the other to do the same.

“When I get caught up in it, it’s hard to notice time go by. I forget to take breaks,” Iceburg explains. 

Paulie finishes his arms and presses a kiss to Iceburg’s wrist.

“I’ll come remind you. That’ll help, won’t it?”

“We could take breaks together,” Iceburg says.

He reaches to help Paulie out of his shirt.

“I’m sure there’s all sorts of ways you could get me to take a break from my work.”

Paulie undoes the button and zipper of his jeans and climbs out of them.

“Yeah, well, like I’ve said before, no sex during work hours,” Paulie states.

“Hmm well, that’s no fun is it?” Iceburg laughs a little.

Paulie helps Iceburg out of the rest of his clothes.

“I’d quite like to try sex in my office some time,” Iceburg says.

He pulls Paulie down to lie on top of him and kisses him.

“Again, no,” Paulie states. “What if someone walked in on us?”

“That could be kind of sexy,” Iceburg replies.

He presses his lips along Paulie’s neck.

“No, it would be traumatic,” Paulie argues. “For me and the poor soul that walked in on us at least.”

He blushes a little.

“And I didn’t realise you were into that sort of thing. Would you really get a kick out of someone watching?” Paulie adds curiously.

“I wouldn’t really say I was _into_ it.” Iceburg laughs. “Although, I guess there’s a certain thrill to the thought of getting caught out.”

He runs his hands down Paulie’s back and pats him gently on the butt.

“And unlike you, I’m not a prude,” Iceburg teases.

“Yeah, well, the wrong person and you’d freak out too,” Paulie argues back. “Like what if it was Ms Kokoro?”

“Oh.”

Iceburg cringes.

“Well, ok I admit that maybe I’m not quite as daring as I thought I was then.”

Paulie tickles him a little, and Iceburg starts to laugh again.

“You see now?” Paulie says.

“Ok, ok,” Iceburg surrenders. “I think it would be a good idea though not to talk about our mothers in future during foreplay. It’s a bit of a mood killer.”

“Ok, I admit that was a low blow,” Paulie answers, laughing a little. “But you did start it.”

Iceburg raises his legs to his chest and Paulie reaches to find some lube.

“So is there anything else I don’t know about?” Paulie asks.

“Anything else?”

Paulie goes red. He slicks a couple of his fingers and inserts them, starting to loosen Iceburg a little.

“Any, um, kinks you haven’t told me? Or something you’ve been wanting to try out?”

He pulls his fingers out and takes off his boxers. He runs a condom over his dick and works it with some lube.

Paulie positions himself and eases in slowly.

“Does that feel ok? Enough lube and everything?”

“Yes, it feels good.”

Paulie braces himself over Iceburg and begins slow and gentle motions. Iceburg liked it a little rougher, but with his body aching already, it was a time for a bit more care whether Iceburg wanted it or not.

Iceburg reaches his arms up and clasps his hands behind Paulie’s neck. Paulie shifts a little.

“Hmm, I don’t think there’s anything I haven’t told you about,” Iceburg says. “Call me vanilla if you must, but I just like it like this best of all. Fucking and talking and just spending time together. To be honest, for me sometimes the sex is even a bit incidental.”

Paulie frowns a little and goes redder.

“Sorry,” Iceburg says. “Don’t get me wrong though, I enjoy it a lot!”

“It’s not that.”

Paulie continues with his steady, measured thrusts.

“What then?” Iceburg asks.

He smooths his hands over the back of Paulie’s neck and Paulie glances away.

“Um, I don’t really know whether to confess to this or not. But with your hands there… there’s something I’ve been thinking about asking if you’d do.”

“Like I’ve said before Paulie, I’m happy to try nearly anything at least once,” Iceburg replies.

Iceburg pulls him a little closer and deeper. Paulie leans into it and picks up his pace a little, but still takes care not put too much of his weight on top of Iceburg.

“I’ve slept with a man that quite literally turned himself into a fucking machine,” Iceburg says, starting to get a little breathy. “I really don’t think there’s anything that would shock me anymore.”

“Oh God,” Paulie complains. “That’s much more information about Franky than I wanted to know.”

“It really was a fascinating piece of engineering work though, his new body,” Iceburg chuckles.

He runs his hands over Paulie’s neck and shoulders as he keeps thrusting a little harder. Iceburg lets out a brief sigh.

“I definitely think that counts as a fetish,” Paulie argues.

“Well, maybe it does,” Iceburg shrugs.

Paulie leans right over him and presses his mouth to Iceburg’s neck. Iceburg moans softly and it spurs Paulie on. They both fall wordless as Paulie gets into deeper motions.

“But anyway,” Iceburg manages eventually through shallow pants. “What did you want to ask?”

“You honestly won’t judge?” he replies, his breath heavy against Iceburg’s neck.

“Mmm, I won’t.”

“Uh, well, remember, it’s ok to say no to this,” Paulie mumbles.

He slows his pace back down to allow himself to speak.

“Sometimes, uh with Lucci, when we were fighting he’d put his hands round my throat and uh, yeah, I think I was a bit into it sometimes.”

He glances at Iceburg’s face to try to judge his reaction then quickly looks away.

“I’d kind of like to see what it’d be like to be choked a little,” he admits.

“Hmmm.”

Iceburg pauses. Paulie continues fucking him in silence.

Iceburg runs his fingers through Paulie’s hair and then strokes the back of his hand on Paulie’s flushed cheek.

“Sorry Paulie, but I really don’t like the idea of hurting you, even if you’re asking and you’d like it.”

“That’s ok if you really don’t feel comfortable with it,” Paulie says. “Sorry for asking.”

“No, no, don’t ever feel like there’s anything you can’t ask about,” Iceburg replies. “That’s just where I draw the line, so don’t take it personally.”

His fingers bristle over Paulie’s jawline and brush over his lips.

“Do you enjoy thinking about Lucci though?” he asks.

Paulie slows and eventually draws to a standstill.

“Whether I want to or not, sometimes I do think about him,” he admits. “It’s just a fantasy though. And if things had ever played out like that with him in real life, it wouldn’t have been pleasant.”

“Hmm, that kind of fantasy then?” Iceburg frowns a little.

He strokes Paulie’s arm.

“Do you want to talk about it? Does it trouble you?”

“Not overly, but enough I’d feel a bit weird talking to you about it,” Paulie says.

“Then you don’t have to. But also, if it _would_ help, you can tell me about it.”

Paulie hesitates. He pulls out of Iceburg and takes off his condom and casts it aside.

“I don’t really want to fuck you while we talk about this. It feels wrong.”

“That’s fine,” Iceburg replies.

Iceburg brings his legs back down and stretches them back out on the bed, pushing himself up.

“We can take a break. Do you want to sit with me?”

Iceburg takes his hand and Paulie turns and sits in his lap. Iceburg pulls his arms around Paulie’s waist and kisses his head. Paulie leans against him.

“So, it starts off that we get into a fight,” he begins a little nervously.

He takes Iceburg’s hands in his and rocks them rhythmically side to side. 

“But then he starts to take it too far and he gets rougher. He pins me down and takes what he wants. I struggle against it at first, but then I realise he’s too strong and it’s easier if I just give in to it.”

He shakes his head.

“Having a rape fantasy about some murderer I thought was my best friend… I know it’s fucked up, but it also really gets me off too.”

“Maybe it is, but then a lot of sexual fantasies can be in their own way,” Iceburg replies.

Iceburg squeezes Paulie’s hands gently.

“As long as you enjoy them, I’d say they’re probably quite normal. Healthy even,” he explains. “But if you’re finding them more disturbing than enjoyable, I feel I’ve heard that fantasies can be a way of processing some sort of fear or trauma. About taking back some sort of control over a situation where you feel or felt powerless.”

“Maybe. Everything that happened that night was really intense.”

He brings his legs up close against him. Iceburg kisses his head.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’ve ever been more scared of anyone than I was of Lucci that night so I didn’t get why I started to have these fantasies about him. I wondered if I’d picked up some masochistic kink from it.”

He shrugs a little. They sit a while, and Iceburg presses reassuring kisses over his shoulders.

“Thanks for talking to me about it though. It makes a bit more sense to me now and it’s made me feel a bit less ashamed about it to be honest.”

Iceburg holds him tight.

“Do you want to pretend I’m him? I don’t mind,” Iceburg asks. “I think I can do Hattori’s voice. Wait, let me try.”

He clears his throat.

“Croo coo, Rob Lucci says if you want to fuck him back that’s ok too.”

Paulie bursts out in embarrassed laughter.

“Oh my God, that really isn’t sexy,” he cringes. “Lord, do you think he really would have talked with his fucking pigeon the whole time?”

“He probably would have,” Iceburg replied. “He seemed to love that bird.”

“Never imagined him talking with that stupid bird voice,” Paulie says. “I always picture him not saying a word.”

“Do you want me to keep silent then?”

Paulie turns to glance back at him.

“I think I’d rather not do this whole Lucci thing if that’s alright?”

“Of course it is,” Iceburg answers. “Sorry, I thought that’s what you were trying to hint you wanted.”

“No. I’m glad we talked about it, but I’d much rather just be doing this with you,” Paulie says.

He gets up and turns to sit on Iceburg’s lap facing him.

“Well, I’m quite flattered to hear that,” Iceburg says, tucking Paulie’s hair behind his ear and off his face.

Paulie brings his hands up and across Iceburg’s jaw. Then down and along his collar. 

“You know, before we actually got together my fantasies were about you I’d say a good ninety, ninety-five percent of the time,” he admits.

He traces his fingers over Iceburg’s chest.

“Not anymore?” Iceburg smirks.

Paulie blushes. Iceburg’s hands brush Paulie’s sides and settle at his hips.

“I mean, of course. But it’s different now that we actually do this for real,” Paulie explains. “I tend to think more about good nights we’ve had rather than making stupid shit up to get off to.”

Iceburg chuckles. “So what did we used to do then?”

Paulie’s hands continue on down Iceburg.

“Um, usually we’re working together. In the shipyard most often, I guess I always liked those ones the best.”

He strokes him back up again slowly.

“I’d be working on something and you’d come over to inspect it. Usually you’d say my work was good, but you’d also have some advice to give me on it. You’d walk me through a way to do it just that little bit better.”

Iceburg’s hands move along Paulie's body, mirroring his touch.

“You’d put your hands on mine and you’d guide them and show me how. A better technique you knew for how to use a tool a with a little more finesse, or how to treat the wood with a bit more ease.”

“Ok, so like this.”

Iceburg places his hands over Paulie’s and guides their movements down Iceburg’s body.

“Uh, yeah.”

He swallows. 

“And then what?” Iceburg asks.

“As we keep on working, you’d keep inching closer to me.”

He pulls Iceburg closer.

“So close until I can’t bare it.”

They press up against each other and Paulie kisses Iceburg, working his tongue around his mouth and getting lost in it before breaking away. 

“And then I’d grab you,” he says.

He breaks his hands away from Iceburg’s and grips his arms tightly.

“You’re surprised at first, as if you had no idea what kind of effect you always had over me. But I wouldn’t be able to help myself.”

He kisses Iceburg again, and slides his hands eagerly over Iceburg’s arms and across his back, still inching him closer. 

“I’d start running my hands all over your body.”

He kisses him. “Pulling you to me.”

He runs a trail of kisses all the way down him.

“And I practically beg you to let me fuck you.”

He moans into it a little when they kiss again and Iceburg does too in response.

“Is it ok if I do by the way?” Paulie stops to ask.

Iceburg cups his cheek.

“Paulie you don’t need to ask,” Iceburg smiles. “I was getting quite into it there. It broke the mood a little.”

“Sorry.”

“No, no,” he says. “It’s very sweet of you to make sure I’m good to go.”

Paulie lies him back down on the bed. He squirts a little fresh lube and loosens Iceburg back up.

“So what now?” Iceburg asks.

“This is usually when you’d laugh at me a bit when you realised how turned on I was. You’d see my boner, and maybe make some joke about there being wood in my pocket.”

Iceburg chuckles.

“But then you’d tell me it was ok. Because, honestly, you’d been thinking about me or looking at me sometimes too.”

He reaches for a fresh condom and struggles to unwrap it.

“God, I can’t get this open!” he complains. “Stupid lube on my fingers.”

“Oh just forget it. It’s fine,” Iceburg says. “We’re both clean anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes. It’s embarrassing how much I need you to fuck me right now.”

Paulie quickly runs the lube over himself and presses himself back in.

“Good to go?” he asks.

“Oh just fuck me already,” Iceburg moans.

Paulie laughs a little and starts back up an easy rhythm.

“It’s embarrassing to tell you the sorts of things you tell me next. But in short, you tell me how sexy I look when I work, or you tell me you were watching when I took my jacket off earlier on and you couldn’t stop staring.”

Iceburg pants in time to Paulie’s quickening thrusts and pulls him close.

“I take your hand,” Paulie grunts. “And drag you off to one of the storage sheds or the locker room and we go at it.”

His breathing gets heavier.

“I never thought about anyone overhearing us.”

The slap of skin against skin gets louder. 

“But then maybe.”

He grunts.

“At that point.”

He bites his lip.

“I’m beyond even caring.”

Iceburg moans. 

“I just want you too much,” Paulie says. “Fuck it if they hear us.”

“Fuck,” Iceburg groans, and his come splatters out across his belly.

Paulie continues fucking him until he eventually climaxes inside him, then collapses heavily over him.

“Sorry for shooting a load in you without a condom on.”

“You’re fine,” Iceburg strokes him. “I was the one who told you it was alright.”

Paulie pulls out and gives himself and Iceburg a quick wipe down.

He lies back across Iceburg and kisses him. They wrap their arms around each other.

“It’s still fun to think of those fantasies,” Paulie says. “I’d sort of forgotten about them a bit. Like I said, now they don’t do it for me quite as much as the memories can. But it’s nostalgic.”

“Well, I really enjoyed hearing about it,” Iceburg replies.

Paulie giggles. “You did, didn’t you? It’s funny how much it got you going. I don’t think I’ve seen you quite so needy before.”

They break into laughter.

“Do you think you’d like to try it in one of the tool sheds sometime?” Iceburg asks.

“I don’t know, maybe. Never thought about actually doing it,” he says. “But like I said, absolutely not during work hours.”

“Maybe one night we’ll go when no one’s around and try it sometime. I think I’d be up for that.”

“Um yeah, if it’s anything like this was I would too,” Paulie answers.


End file.
